creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki talk:Collaborative Writing Project Part 2
This is the discussion/coordination section for the second collaborative writing page. Leave your ideas, proposals, suggest rules, reoccurring character synopsis, etc. here. I'll start the ball rolling: Idea Let's try to avoid contributions that may pigeon-hole the story or put it into a dead-end. (In other words, finishing your section with the lab/town being burnt to the ground would be a no-no as how will the next writer follow-up the story?) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 16:09, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion Quick suggestion, can we disallow NSFW submissions? The only reason I say this is that it's meant to be a project open to the whole site, and some users won't want to view it/take part if it's unsuitable for minors. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 18:48, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :I can get behind that, especially since it's likely the story will end up on the main page and we already have a rule against extreme-NSFW stories being featured. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:51, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::How NSFW are we talking here? What all is banned? Furret2000 (talk) 15:07, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Graphic descriptions of sexual acts. (ie: Something that would be tagged with the NSFW category. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 15:47, March 30, 2015 (UTC) More Ideas Indigo Valley? How does that sound for the name of the town? Also my character idea involves a woman named Diana who is trying to find out what happened to her boyfriend. She poses as a scientist and works in the town trying to find him. I would like to write about her. Thoughts? Elliot Cowling (talk) 15:28, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :Sounds good and if no one opposes the name Indigo Valley, I'm alright with it. While we're on the topic, what should the overall purpose of the lab be? What kind of experiments are they performing and what are they hoping to achieve? Maybe something started during at the height of the Red Scare whose funding started out insanely high and due to it being more recent times, maybe they are financially strapped hence their 'unorthodox' methods when it comes to testing. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:02, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::The purpose of the lab could be to create a new type of chemical weapon with the destructive power of a nuclear bomb. A victim of the weapon could have every nerve in their body in intense, flaming pain. It would be an arcane torture. The victims would lose all sense of bodily dimension, seeming as if they had an infinite amount of skin and nerve cells all burning and choking every other sense away from their body as they slowly writhe to their deaths upon the cold, steel floor. All duly recorded in the name of science. Furret2000 (talk) 02:38, March 31, 2015 (UTC) My idea was that the government are experimenting on humans in order to make creatures of sorts. Or they're doing a variety of tests and experiments, one of which is using Diana's boyfriend for some horrific thing...but what? Elliot Cowling (talk) 07:51, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :::I personally like both Empy's and Furret's ideas - and they sound like they could be combined. | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 08:58, March 31, 2015 (UTC) ::::If we're doing my idea, would it be too much to ask to have the finale reserved to me? I'd like it to end with the town getting gassed after the secret lab is revealed or something like that. Not demanding, just asking if I can write the ending.Furret2000 (talk) 20:51, April 1, 2015 (UTC) What about an area where victims of electroshock treatment are wandering around aimlessly? These could be some of the test subjects herded into an area. These could be failed experiments or one on going experiment involving these patients. Elliot Cowling (talk) 12:06, March 31, 2015 (UTC) I just have a couple of questions... 1. How do the stories end up tying in together if we have no idea who is writing the first, middle, and last parts of the story? I'm sure it actually makes a lot of sense when explained, but I've never entered this before and I need some clarification. 2. Is there a word limit? I didn't happen to notice it specified anywhere, but just in case I missed something... 3. Finally, we're allowed to post our works in progress in the WW, aren't we? Just double checking :) Natalo (talk) 10:26, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :1: with the previous one, I do not believe that we had set someone in charge or writing the intro and conclusion. (I think it was a "first come, first serve" sort of deal.) I am currently waiting to see the tone of the story and for some more background information to get built-up. 2. there isn't a word limit, but take into account that multiple people are going to be (hopefully) adding sections so you may not want to write out a novella. 3. Of course you can take your section to the WW. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 11:57, March 31, 2015 (UTC) Time Limitation? I didn't see a time limit for this collab. The previous one had a time limit of two months, which added a sense of urgency to get your section in the story, also it gave a discernable time to discontinue the project. Is it two months, same as last time? Or is it something different? Ameagle (talk) 23:18, March 31, 2015 (UTC) :It's basically the same rules and restrictions that the first collaborative project had. So it should be wrapped up by the end of May as it went live (let's just round up to June). EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:10, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Posting Can someone please clarify where we post our completed stories? Do we post them here, or on the page? --The Greatest Stories Are Never Told, CrazyWords 22:45, April 2, 2015 (UTC)CrazyWords :Post it here. Just remember to include a title header. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:16, April 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Can we make a rule that it has to be posted here or on a different page before it gets put on the actual thing? This would be to avoid having to go in and remove a terrible story or one that ruins the story. Furret2000 (talk) 23:31, April 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Removing a story really isn't that hard. Additionally if it were posted here, it would be even harder to separate ideas and proposals from stories themselves. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:37, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Ideas Redux So, what I had in mind was that the facility could be for a variety of different topics. Anything from robotics and aliens to parallel universes and time travel. Trying to make the facility about one thing might stunt us creatively. We could, however, write a reason as to WHY the facility was created. Maybe they were trying to get an edge on the Russians in the cold war. Maybe there's some unspeakable horror that humanity has to prepare for. Maybe they did it as a back up plan in case anything went wrong. --The Damn Batman (talk) 02:25, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that was what I was thinking of in my message above. A lot of different research fields, but a solid reason for why. I think old Cold War bullshit would offer a good opportunity for some slight humor to accentuate the horror. Especially if it is set in modern times and they are still focused on dealing with the long-dead Red scare. (bureaucracy!) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:29, April 3, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, maybe we could say that they got false intel about a huge Russian fleet of supernatural beings, extraterrestrials, androids, etc. and the U.S. hastily throw together a facility where they experiment on things and concept they can barely comprehend, let alone contain, and in doing so, they ended up making a town of heavily brainwashed sleeper agents, who they experiment on and mind wipe (mind wipe maybe also affects their mental state?). Maybe adding in some flash backs to the facility's founding and maybe even some tales from it's past. --The Damn Batman (talk) 02:37, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :::Damn, that's a good idea! I'm gonna try to get mine going once we have a few more submissions and I have a feel for how to proceed. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:38, April 3, 2015 (UTC) POV? I think I heard someone talk about this before, but I just wanted it cleared up before I started writing. Have we agreed on a set point of view/ format of the story? Is it first person or third person? Ameagle (talk) 15:15, April 3, 2015 (UTC) :It can change in each section, so just write in what makes sense for you (I think). : | creepypasta.wikia.com | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] | Underscorre (talk) }} 15:20, April 3, 2015 (UTC)